The main goal of this project is to examine the immunogenicity of liposomal model membranes in which synthetic amphipathic antigens are non-covalently inserted into lipid bilayers that serve as carrier. Liposomal model membranes possess a unique advantage in that the molecular complexity of the determinants, their epitope density, and their physical-chemical environment can be regulated by simply changing the composition of the lipid mixture used to generate the model membranes. These studies should therefore provide insight into the parameters that govern the immunogenicity of cell surface components.